PS I Loathe You Fanfiction
by supersizesunglasses
Summary: Massie's alpha status is still going smoothly. Alicia's got a new clique in mind. Will she claw her way to the top? Can Dylan ever keep a guy? Kristen's got her eyes on Derrick, but how would Massie react to that? & one special guy's interested in Claire.
1. Chapter 1

BOCD

THE CAFÉ

12:02 p.m.

The idea of this all sank in _very_ quickly. Massie snatched up her compact mirror, and as usual she was perfect. Practically shooting up in her seat, she lured Dempsey over. "Hey," Massie couldn't resist. She pulled in for the kill. Her glossed lips crushed against his. His lips were cold, but they felt impossibly tender. Their lips moving in synchronization, Massie rested one hand on his back and the other on his waist. This make-out session needed a picture-perfect memory. _Click._ The sound of Massie's phone camera was barely noticeable.This scheme was far from complete.

"I need you to do this, Kuh-laire." Massie barked. "If you don't, my social status will be compared to crap on a sidewalk!"

Claire looked glum as she sat down on Massie's purple couch, while frantically twisting a horrifying bracelet she got from a department store.

"If you don't…" Massie held her breath. "I'll steal Cam."

Claire basically choked. "Don't!" She insisted. "I'll do it!"

"Thank you," Massie blurted, leaking some insecurity.

Claire snatched Massie's phone and sent the picture to her old Dial L for Loser razr. Quickly she fired off a text. Claire looked down, instantly regretting doing Massie's dirty work.

The dirty bench that the soccer team was sitting on suddenly started vibrating. _Earthquake! _Derrick thought. Cam pointed to his phone. "Oh." Derrington said out loud. There was an image and it said:

OMG M&D MAKING OUT!

From: Unknown

1/20/09 3:23 PM

Derrick angrily chucked the phone to the other side of the field. He kicked the bench and walked away into the locker room. No one could see him like this. They all thought he was over Massie, and he was. He didn't have feelings for her. Who would?

Derrick walked out of the locker room calmly and into the soccer field. He counted his steps. _One… Five… Thirteen…_ His thoughts were stopped short.

"Massie wants you back!" Alicia blurted. She flushed red, but then nodded.

Kristen put her hand on her heart and spoke. "It's true."

Dylan decided that sucking up to Derrington could get a little juicier. She stepped closer to him, batting her lashes. "Would we lie?"

Derrington looked stunned. Alicia looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "No lie. I swear."

"Honestly?" he managed. Alicia nodded once again.

Derrington's heartbeat raced. Was this possible? Massie wanted him back? Then what's up with Dempsey? "Can I talk to her?" He stuttered.

"Tomorrow. Here. Six o'clock. Be there." Alicia ordered. Before Derrington could change plans, Alicia turned on her stiletto heels and ran swiftly across the field-well, as fast as Alicia could run-while Kristen and Dylan rushed right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

THE BLOCK ESTATE

MASSIE'S BEDROOM

6:24 a.m.

Excitedly Massie prepared for her make-Derrington-so-jealous night scheme. Hyperventilating she pulled on her Lacoste boat neck sweater and her dark-wash mini skirt. Impressing Dempsey was too easy. Her accessories were in place and her hair hadn't frizzed. Cuhm-plete!

She checked her clock. 6:25. Massie threw a cardigan on and ran outside into the spring chill. Massie flipped her phone up and nearly had a spaz attack as she realized Isaac still hadn't pulled up into the driveway to take her to the soccer field. If she didn't have good timing, this could end very poorly.

"This is brutal," Massie muttered. She tapped her deadly three inch heels on the concrete. The clicking sound was calming. Soon she saw the Range Rover gliding through the back entrance with Isaac looking terrified. "He _should_ be scared." Massie sneered.

"What time is it?!" Massie barked as soon as she set her foot inside.

"6:28." Isaac replied immediately.

"Go! Hurry! _Why_ are you talking to me?" Massie demanded.

Massie closed her eyes and rested while contemplating the next few minutes of her life. This was life or death. LBR or insane popularity-there was no competition there. Insane popularity would get the best of Massie.

Practically jumping out of the car, Massie straightened her clothes out, and breathed deeply. Without bothering to say a mere 'thank you', she waved Isaac off. She rushed to get to the soccer field, and there was Dempsey… no, it was Derrington! _This plan is so off! _Where _is Dempsey? Why is he LATE? _"Change of plans," Massie whispered to herself. She went into her critical thinking mode, scheming up a fresh scandal for World War III.

Massie sauntered forward, moving slowly, taking her time. She looked confident and gorgeous. Derrington grinned as Massie winked and sauntered forward. She threw herself toward Derrington and they locked lips. Massie peeked from the corner of her eye and saw Dempsey, walking toward them, completely horrified. Keeping herself from smirking, she continued, trying to look like she was really into kissing Derrington.

Dempsey stopped walking. Hurt, and deceived, he turned and ran. He ran as far as he could from Massie. Stumbling over random rocks, he sprinted home. Dempsey wasn't planning on forgiving Massie.

Massie instantly stopped making out with Derrington. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time." Derrington complained.

"Well it looks like you're gonna have to wait a little longer." Massie whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

BOCD

BIOLOGY CLASS

1:16 p.m.

Kristen was fidgeting, as she was about to pass Derrington a note-communicating the old fashion way.

Massie needs to talk to you at the café after school.

It's important.

Obeying Massie's orders was her top priority as of now, even though she didn't want to be included in her personal feud with Derrington and Dempsey. Reluctantly she chucked the note at Derrington's sneakers and hoped he reached down and grabbed it before anyone else. Derrick's eyes flashed up to Kristen's, and she gave him one of those you-better-read-it glares.

Derrington was beginning to open the note but then the teacher came up right behind him and snatched the note away. "May-see needs to talk to you at the café after school. It's important." The teacher read. "If May-see needs to speak with you after school, you can send notes in the café."

The class giggled and Derrington blushed. _He's kinda cute,_ Kristen thought. She immediately stopped herself. She wouldn't be caught dead flirting with Derrick. In fact, she _couldn't._ Massie's wrath made her cower in her seat.

Massie shot Kristen a dirty look when the teacher threw the note away. Massie's hand shot up. "I need to go to the nurse. Nurse Adel expects me and Kristen there."

"Really?"

"Honest." Massie stared at her with her puppy-dog eyes, and stood up.

"Sit back down!" she barked. "You're staying in here."

Massie frowned and shot Kristen a you're-so-dead glare. Kristen panicked and desperately tried again.

You'd better be there or Massie will kill me!

She threw it at Derrington's nose this time. He caught it quickly and read it before the teacher turned around. He nodded and then Kristen locked eyes with Massie. She nodded in approval. Kristen slouched back in her seat.

The wrath of Massie Block was always terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

THE GUEST HOUSE  
CLAIRE'S BEDROOM

3:29 p.m.

"Derrington ah-dored me." Massie gushed.

"So you like him now?" Claire questioned.

"Yeah, as much as those Keds!" Massie fumed.

Claire frowned but remained calm. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Alicia and her C-cups. Between deep breaths, she whisper-shouted, "Derrington's at your door!"

Massie flung herself to Claire's window, and poked her head out. There was Derrington at her estate's door, in _jeans!_ She hyperventilated at the excitement-but then she stopped herself. Crushing on Derrick was out of the question.

Kristen and Dylan remained glued in their seats staring at the TV. Massie snatched the remote from Dylan's hands and snarled. "Derrington's here!"

"Really?!" Kristen blurted. "Where?"

Massie raised one eyebrow, and stepped closer. Her jaw locked in place. "Why do you care?" She retorted. "Do you like him?"

Massie couldn't believe that her best friend was crushing on Derrington. She clenched her fists and whispered, "It's okay. I don't care about him. I have better things to do." Massie jammed on her purple UGGs, and stormed out of the room.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke. "_Do_ you like him?" Alicia barked fiercely.

"No… no, I don't." Kristen sputtered.

"It's not like Massie likes him, Kristen." Claire suggested.

"He's cute." Dylan squeaked.

Kristen spun around to face Dylan, flushing red.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like him." Kristen managed.

Massie gasped quietly outside Claire's bedroom. Daddy had always said she was talented, and scheming was number one on her list.


	5. Chapter 5

THE BLOCK ESTATE

MASSIE'S ROOM

3:35 p.m.

"Sorry I wasn't at the café." Massie apologized. "I had better things to do."

"S'okay." Derrington replied glumly.

"Of course it is." Massie grinned. "Look, I just wanted to tell you Kristen likes you. So maybe you should try hanging out with her?"

She winked and shoved Derrington out of her bedroom. "You know where the exit is," Massie snapped icily. "If you get lost, which you won't, ask Kuh-laire for directions."

**Note:**

Sorry about the short chapters. I'm a little busy. 


End file.
